Slave and Master
by ZombieKaiya
Summary: Grimmjow is abusing Ichigo, but Ichigo refuse to leave because of the love and another secret. What will happen when Kenpachi finds out both?
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow is abusing Ichigo, but Ichigo refuse to leave because of the love and another secret. What will happen when Kenpachi finds out both?

**Warning: This contains material that is unsuitable for minors. This story contains physical abuse. This story also contains sex, oral sex, rimming, bondage, and foul language. Do not read if you are underage or do not like. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**XXXXX**

This is set after the war. Aizen is defeated and Grimmjow joined the soul society. He is now dating Ichigo.

**XXXXX**

Ichigo was sitting at his desk anticipating the end of school, which was drawing closely near. He didn't want to go home. He knew Grimmjow would be really pissed.

**-Earlier That Day-**

He was talking with Mizuiro and Keigo when Orihime came up.

"Hey, Ichigo." Said Orihime.

"Oh, hey." Ichigo noticed she kept standing there. "Do you need something?"

"Ummm….Ichi-Ichigo…" she paused and kept looking at her feet. Ichigo thought something was wrong so he turned around and placed his hand on her shoulder getting down to her level and before he could ask what was wrong she kissed him.

"What the! Orihime why would you do that you know I'm dating someone?" Ichigo was more than stunned. He never knew she had feelings for him. His friends-mainly Keigo-were off telling and sending picture messages-mainly Mizuiro-to everyone.

"Ichigo I'm sorry I just…" before she could finish Ichigo cut her off.

"Orihime there is nothing you can say." She started to tear up. "You know I'm with someone and even if you have feelings for me that's just wrong."

She started to cry but Ichigo wasn't falling for it but Tatsuki was. Not witnessing the first half of the dramatic show and/but witnessing the fault on Ichigo she decided to tackle and hit Ichigo.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ORIHIME CRY!" Punch, punch.

"OW STOP! TATSUKI!" Yelp, cry of pain.

"WHY IS SHE CRYING?" Kick, throw.

"Look Tatsuki she kissed me knowing I was seeing someone." Ichigo said while holding his hands up trying to defend himself.

"What…?" she looks at Orihime who has yet to move. "Is this try Orihime?" Orihime looks up from her hands shakes her head yes and runs off crying.

"ORIHIME WAIT!" she chases after the crying girl.

"I could get I'm sorry you know! And what are ya'll looking at!" Ichigo storms off from the ogling mob and stomps off to the bathroom to wash his now bloodied lip.

When Ichigo enters the bathroom he is happy to find it empty. Checking his face he hears an angry voice from a person he didn't notice…but should have.

**-Grimmjow's Prov-**

That bitch! I've always known she wanted MY Ichi but didn't say anything because she was Ichigo's friend, but how dare she kiss him. Especially after all the times she certainly has seen me tongue rape Ichigo. Hell, the little slut walked in on us one time. And she still does this!

"I saw what happened with the bitch and you." I said after Ichigo came in. Why didn't he notice me at first is he so wrapped up in that sluts mouth.

"Grimm-Grimmjow I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't you were too wrapped up in that bitch!" I slams the mirror next to Ichigo's face.

"Grimmjow I didn't want the ki…" SLAP

"DIDN'T WANT IT! YOU WERE TOUCHING HER PRACTICALLY BEGGING FOR IT!" I calm down a little. I'm so angry how dare he deny it.

"You know what when you get home you'll get what else you were begging for, and you know what that is."

-Ichigo's Prov-

I was more than frightened to see him there and terrified when he broke the mirror. When Grimmjow got angry there was no explaining; he never listens once he 'knows' something. After his rant he kisses me making my already busted lip worse.

"A kiss for a taste for what else you for begging for today." He sonido away, leaving me crying for what was to come. I love Grimmjow but I hate him at the same time. I could leave him if I just loved him but he knows my secret and he is the only one willing to give it to me.

-Present Time, After School, Normal Prov-

He walked slowly home not wanting to quicken the beating that is coming. It's raining but Ichigo doesn't give a damn. With his head down low he walks into the house ignoring his family he walks up stairs.

Stopping at the door, looking up finally, he stares. A few tears fall. God, how he wishes he could leave. Lord, how he wishes Grimmjow didn't beat him. He walked into his coffin.

Grimmjow was there sitting on the edge of his bed. When Ichigo came in he looked up.

"Put your bag down and get on your knees in the middle of the floor." He order calmly.

Ichigo did as he was told with out saying a word knowing it would only add more hits to his 'punishment'. Luckily long ago they put a kido on his room so no one would hear them.

Grimmjow came up and slapped him hard enough to make him hit the floor hard. He sat back up with his cheek bleeding. Grimmjow stared at him for a few seconds and his face shifted to an angry scowl. He began mercilessly punch and kicking Ichigo until he coughed up blood.

Grimmjow panting heavily looked at his boyfriend and sighed; pushing his hair back he walked over to the bed and laid down. He spoke calmly to his 'beloved'.

"Why do you make me do this to you?" he sighed again and looked over at the bloodied and broken boy on the floor then looked back at the ceiling.

"I love you Ichigo."

Sitting up Ichigo looks over at Grimmjow and says sickeningly truthful "I love you too, Grimmjow."

"Take off your clothes and come here."

Ichigo did as he was told while Grimmjow pulls out his cock stroking it to full hardness kneeling at the bottom of the bed. Looking at Ichigo with a smoldering gaze he motioned for him get on the bed

"This is what else you wanted too, wasn't it?" he lays Ichigo face down taking his right wrist and cuffing it to his right ankle and doing the same to the left side making Ichigo expose himself.

Ichigo shivers despite the beating he got. This was his secret. He loved S&M. He didn't like the beatings he got unless they were here. He loved being cut, being chained down and whipped. He loved it when Grimmjow would leave him like that all day with a cock ring on and a vibrating dildo in his ass. He loved ball gags and many other things.

Grimmjow licked his neck. "You taste so good."

He shoves himself fully in Ichigo with a hard rough thrust. But that's how Ichigo liked it.

"Ghhaa…Yes Grimmjow…AAHHH!"

"That's it you little bitch scream for me…fuck yes!" Grimmjow slams into him harder.

"YES GRIMM FUCK ME!"

"You like that you little slut…my little cock whore."

"Yes Grim…" SLAP

"WHAT"S MY NAME?"

"Master"

"Say it again!"

"MASTER!"

"That's right bitch I own this tight ass, you're my slut and don't you forget it!"

Grimmjow begins to slam harder and faster while blood from Ichigo's rectum makes it easier. Both he and Ichigo are panting and moaning. Ichigo is at his limit when Grimmjow grabs his cock pinching the head.

"No, please *pant/moan* master, let me COME!"

"No, you little bitch not until you say it, who's slut are you? Who's cock do you love?"

"I'm yours master! I'm your little slut *moan* I'm your cock whore!" Ichigo screams.

Grimmjow lets go and they come together. Grimm fills his ass with his seed and Ichi blows his and the sheets. Grimmjow slumps over Ichigo and after a few minutes to catch he removes the leather cuffs while still inside Ichigo and makes them lay flat on the bed.

"Don't you ever leave me you under stand?" he whispers heatedly in Ichigo's left ear

"Because I'll kill you." Ichigo shivers with fear as Grimmjow brings their hands together next to their heads.

"And don't think anyone will want to protect you knowing that you like this. Only I will or could love you and give you what you need." He lifts head up and pulls Ichigo's hair to roughly kiss him. He places his head on the right side of Ichigo's and grips his hands again tightly digging his nails in until they bleed. With a sigh of content at Ichigo's wince he falls fast asleep.

Ichigo lay there silently crying and the man on top-inside of-him sleeps. Why does he love this man? Why does he stay with this man? Those questions run through his brain as he cries himself to sleep. Not knowing someone who loves him watched the horrific scene on the roof of the next door house.

**I know it's short but the second chapter is going to be really long so bare with it, please. Also don't forget to reveiw and thank you for reading. I will do a chapter two to Male Nurses but I want to get down alot of the stories I have in my head please be patient. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This contains material that is unsuitable for minors. This story contains physical abuse. This story also contains sex, oral sex, rimming, bondage, and foul language. Do not read if you are underage or do not like. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

(Kenpachi's Prov)

I came over to see my little Ichi. Sometimes I would ask to spar and sometimes I would just sit outside and watch him sleep. I always left when I saw him and that damn 'espada' together. I hated that damn sorry ass kitty cat, but now I hated him more. How in the hell could he beat Ichigo MY Ichigo. Damn that bastard, he never deserved Ichigo to begin with. But why in the hell did Ichigo let him.

I may call him my little Ichi but no way in hell was he weak. That's what attracted me to him in the first place. Plus he was great with Yachiru. Why would one of the strongest people sit there and let someone beat them?

I got another shock of my life…I never figured that Ichigo would be into those sorts of things. Not that I mind. Hell no I want Ichigo even more now. We are perfect for each other. It's still a little surprising. Ichigo tends to be a bit of a prude…I have many questions for Ichigo that I'll make him answer and that damned ugly worthless cat won't get in my damn way.

(Next morning-Ichigo's Prov)

I woke up sore and alone…thank God. I struggled to sit up. I think one of my right ribs may be broke. I carefully walked to the bathroom. It was still early so everyone was still asleep and I have time to check the damage and find a way to hide it.

It's going to be another day of not being able to look my dad or my sisters in the eye. Another damn horrible day…damn my rib hurts. I walk in the bathroom and look at my side it's all black. Today is going to suck. I turn on the water and I hear a knock at the bathroom door. My heart starts to pound.

"Ichigo…" It's my dad…does he know he sounds worried.

"Stay home today…ok son?" He knows; I start to cry, I can't stop myself. Relief, shame, guilt fill me and pour out.

"Ichigo put a towel around you I'm coming in." I shakily do as he says.

I see him walking in with tears in his eyes. I cry harder. He shuts the door and pulls me into a comforting secure hug.

"Shhh, its ok Ichigo. I'm here. Don't be ashamed or feel guilty. I should've have stepped in when it first started or when I first started to know. Don't worry I'll protect you. I love you son."

I couldn't contain myself I start sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't believe he still loves me. I feel so safe. I couldn't take. My voice rose and I stopped myself.

"D-dad does…" he cut me off.

"No, your sisters don't know and that's how I think both of us would like to keep it. Now take a nice long hot shower. I'll change your sheets and make some nice milk and honey for you when you get out. I'll also bring you a nice fuzzy robe I bought." He said with a kind smile not his usual dam-ass one.

I start to sniffle "OK" He gives me another hug and a kiss on the head and walks out. I feel every emotion I believe is humanly possible. I'm scared for my dad but relieved and in powered and safe and just everything.

I hear the door open again.

"Thanks Dad."

"I'm not Isshin." KENPACHI! What the hell?

"W-what are you doing here?" I am about to panic.

"I know…I saw…last night." I felt like throwing up.

"H-how much did…"

"Everything, how could you let him beat you?"

"I didn't let him." I growled

"It looked like it, why didn't you just leave when he first did it?"

"Because I love him and he loves me! Why in the hell is it any of your bissness anyway?" I was fuming and saying things that didn't make sense and I didn't even know were true…one either side.

(Kenpachi's Prov)

How could he say that? I pull back the damn shower curtain and am horrified. My beautiful Ichigo is covered in bruises. I grabbed his arm pulling it up showing the side of probably broken ribs from were Grimmjow kicked him.

"Is this love!" I'm shouting at this point.

"Let go."

"NO!" I grab his shoulders forcing him to look at me.

"Is this his love because this isn't love. This isn't how someone who loves you is supposed to do you and if they do they are lying when they say they love you." I'm calmer now. I see the tears running down his face even through the water.

He weakly shoves my hands off and starts sobbing. I stand there panting I didn't realize how much energy and how emotions I was using.

"I know! I know that isn't love! I know he won't change I know I shouldn't love him I KNOW!" HE starts sobbing terribly. I couldn't hold myself back I grabbed him and held him tightly. Not so to hurt him but tight enough he was safe.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ichigo are you ok?" Isshin's concerned voice came threw.

"Y-Yes dad I'm fine I'll be out in a bit." He pushes me away.

"Ok Ichigo. Oh, and captain Zaraki I want to talk to you." Both of our eyes widen in surprise.

"Now Zaraki." He says in a firm almost angry voice.

I pulled away from Ichigo and he seemed to be shivering and I want to pull him into another embrace. "I want to talk to you once you're settled down." I walked out the door not waiting for a reply.

(Normal Prov)

Isshin was waiting down stairs in the living room. Kenpachi walks into the room and gets an angry serious glare.

"Sit down Zaraki." He did not to further anger the dad of his Ichigo.

"I don't know what the hell you're thinking but my son has been through enough. He needs time to heal not some jack off coming in for a good time!"

"I love Ichigo. I have for a long time."

"If so why didn't you stop the abuse."

"I didn't know till last night. What's your excuse?"

Both men stared hard at each other. Neither wanting to relent. Isshin sighed and plopped heavily down on the couch across Kenpachi.

"I don't know. I thought Ichigo would leave. Come to his senses. Do you really love my son? Not like Grimmjow?"

Kenpachi's fist hardens in his lap. "I would never harm Ichigo I love him for real. Fuck that stupid cat. Let him come here again and I'll kill him."

"I'm glad to here that but Ichigo does need time to heal not just physically."

"I know and I'll give him all the times he needs."

Isshin stood up and stretched. "I'm making Ichigo some milk and honey to help him sleep. Bring it up to him would you?"

"Yes, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

(Ichigo's Prov)

I carefully scrubbed myself clean…at least as clean as I could physically and I let myself drift to things now instead of things I usually think about.

I wonder how my dad knew Kenpachi. I know he was a captain so I guess that's how. What does Kenpachi want? Why does he care so much? I thought I was just a baby sitter for Yachiru and a sparring partner.

I turned off the shower and stepped out. Kenpachi has questions for me then I have some for him. I heard a knock at the door.

"Ichigo"

"Yes dad?"

"I have that robe son."

I cracked the door and took it from him. I was glad it was plain white, he has obsession of things with hearts on them.

I walked to my room and Kenpachi was there….I had a bad feeling.

(Kenpachi's Prov)

He walked in looking like a broken angel. I intended to heal him.

"This is the milk and honey." I sat it next to his bed as he sat down. I took the chair at his desk as he began to speak.

"Kenpachi I know you have questions and so do I so how about quick-pro-quo?"

It sounded reasonable and understandable but bad at the same time…."…OK, but no judging or jumping to conclusions." I added that for safety.

"Fine I'll ask first…Why where you watching me and Grimmjow in the first place?"

"Sometimes I come by and ask you to spar and sometimes I watch you sleep…" I scratch the back of my neck as his eyes widen. "I normally leave if I see you with him but I saw him start hitting you and I couldn't and I was waiting for you to stop him but then you never did and when I was going down there you two started doing…"

"Wait you watched us have sex!" Ichi looked horrified.

(Normal Prov)

Ichigo was horrified. He couldn't believe Kenpachi found out both of his most hated shameful secrets. Ichigo started to cry he couldn't help it. Now Kenpachi must think him weak and degusting.

Kenpachi picks up Ichigo in a gentle firm hug.

"Don't cry Ichi." He soothes him by smoothing his hair and rocking him in his arms.

"You must hate me..."

"No I don't." Kenpachi pulls Ichigo back to look at him directly.

"Love makes people do crazy things. Stay with crazy things. And as for the sex thing…I kind of like that you are into those things." He wasn't going to divulge too much.

Ichigo just stared with more than a slight blush on his face. He was amazed Kenpachi could be that understanding….he wasn't so surprised by him liking S&M though.

Kenpachi put Ichigo down and handed him his milk.

"Thank you."

"OK are you up for questions?' He asked with concern. He didn't want to 'attack' Ichigo.

"Yes I'm fine." They both sat on the bed. Ichigo leaning on the headboard while Kenpachi sat on the side looking at him.

"When did Grimmjow start beating you?"

"A little after I told him I loved him. I guess he thought he had me then…and he did"

(Kenpachi's Prov)

That bastard how could he do that? Nothing but a fucking pussy. If he was any kind of man he wouldn't do that but at least do it before he was 'safe'.

"OK my question….Why do you watch me sleep?" Good one, how the hell will I answer this one?

"Because I love you…" I guess no better answer than the answer.

(Ichigo's Prov)

Oh my God…I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. The most violent captain looking straight at me with no lie eyes and telling me he loves me.

"You're joking."

"No I'm not I wouldn't joke. And I'm not pressuring you into anything either." I can't believe it.

"I thought it would be better to tell you the truth." True and I'm happy but…

"Kenpachi, I…"

"It's ok you don't have to return them now and I'll give you all the time you need. Hell, you don't need to return them at all." I watch as he rakes his hand down his face.

With sad eyes he turns to me. "Though I hope one day you do."

What am I supposed to say to 'that'? It's a hell of a lot more than I've ever gotten from Grimmjow. Sure the captain was attractive and had a kind side you could see just from Yachiru.

All I could say was thank you and wait for his question.

(Normal Prov)

Kenpachi wanted to ask him about his feelings toward him but decided against it. And Kenpachi's proclamation of loved kind of settled Ichigo's.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" It slipped form Kenpachi's mouth before he could stop it.

Ichigo just stared down at his hands in his lap. He wanted comfort, comfort he couldn't ask for. He opened his mouth then closed it.

Kenpachi crawled up to him and cupped his face mindful of the busted cheek.

"What, say it. What do you need?" They where looking into each others eyes.

Ichigo didn't know what possessed him. Probably selfishness to use this mans good love and shower himself in it, but he leaned in and kissed him.

Kenpachi didn't know why kissed back. Ichigo needed something but it wasn't this but he couldn't help it. Lighting crashed into his veins through his mouth from one kiss.

"I can't do this." Ichigo stopped himself from this amazing meaningful kiss. "I can't use you." He started to cry.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been with you like I was. I should have stopped. It's my fault" Kenpachi didn't know what to do. This was something completely different from when Yachiru cries.

"No, I wanted to be selfish and I can't do that." He sniffled

"I wanted to too."

Kenpachi stood "We where both selfish for different reasons. But I won't do it unless your willing without arterial motives. And you don't come to me until you want me because of me. Alright?"

Ichigo stood and hugged Kenpachi, "OK."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This contains material that is unsuitable for minors. This story contains physical abuse. This is also YAOI. Do not read if you are underage or do not like.

Disclaimer-I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.

XXXXX

Previously….

_"What, say it. What do you need?" They where looking into each others eyes._

_Ichigo didn't know what possessed him. Probably selfishness to use this mans good love and shower himself in it, but he leaned in and kissed him._

_Kenpachi didn't know why kissed back. Ichigo needed something but it wasn't this but he couldn't help it. Lighting crashed into his veins through his mouth from one kiss._

_"I can't do this." Ichigo stopped himself from this amazing meaningful kiss. "I can't use you." He started to cry._

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been with you like I was. I should have stopped. It's my fault" Kenpachi didn't know what to do. This was something completely different from when Yachiru cries._

_"No, I wanted to be selfish and I can't do that." He sniffled_

_"I wanted to too."_

_Kenpachi stood "We were both selfish for different reasons. But I won't do it unless your willing without arterial motives. And you don't come to me until you want me because of me. Alright?"_

_Ichigo stood and hugged Kenpachi, "OK."_

**XXXX**

**(Normal Prov.)**

Ichigo held onto Kenpachi for a little longer while he thought about everything that just transpired. He couldn't believe that his Dad had found out what he was doing and what was happening to him much less Kenpachi Zaraki. He also could not believe the wrath and violence loving captain was in love with him, willing to wait, and holding him with surprising gentleness.

Ichigo sighed and let Kenpachi go, "I'm feeling really tired. I think I'll get some sleep." Ichigo said looking up at the captain.

"Okay, do you want me to go or stay?" Asked Kenpachi.

Ichigo looked down thinking. Grimmjow wouldn't like Kenpachi there, but Kenpachi could help Ichigo if Grimmjow came back.

"Yeah, um, stay. I need someone here in case Grimmjow comes back." He said turning and walking to the bed and sitting down.

"Let that bastard come back and I'll kill him." Kenpachi growled.

Ichigo flinched and wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He loved Grimmjow and because of reflex felt the need to defend him. Still, it made him feel good that someone would protect him and do the things that he never was able too.

Ichigo decided to stay silent. "Can you turn off the lights?" Ichigo asked crawling under the covers.

"Sure, goodnight Ichigo." Kenpachi said.

**(Kenpachi's Prov.)**

I watched as my little strawberry slept. This was something he never suspected to happen. His heart was breaking. Ichigo was someone so strong and able, but now he's scared, scarred, and broken. God Damn that fucking espada.

I stared to look around the room and saw pictures of Ichigo's family and the desk. Ichigo was smiling so big in the picture. I wondered if I could ever make him that happy. I looked back over to him on the bed and spotted the corner of something red under his bed.

I got up from my perch at his desk chair and looked under his bed.

The red object was a large velvet box. I looked at Ichigo to make sure he was sleeping soundly. I pulled it out and leaned against the bed to look inside.

My eyes almost bugged out my head and my dick got hard as a diamond.

Inside of this secret box was a bunch of sex toys. I found a couple of pairs of handcuffs, a chain, a few whips, two larger dildos-but not the bigger than my dick-, gags, cock rings, candles, and a few knives with dried blood.

I gulped and put the box back where I found it and sat painfully in my seat.

This night was going to be very long and painful as I watch Ichigo sleep and his robe start to slip off his shoulders.

**(Ichigo's Prov.)**

I woke up feeling better than I have in a long time. I sat up and stretched.

"Yo, good morning." Kenpachi said startling me.

"Oh, hey, did you get any sleep?" I asked looking at the dark circles under his eyes.

"No, but I'm used to it. Your Dad came by and knocked about an hour ago to tell you he would be in his office and wanted you to come down and see him when you get up." Kenpachi said getting up. I noticed he look kind of stiff and wouldn't look at me.

I wonder if he thought about it and now hates me. "Do you…." I began but stopped.

"Do I what? Tell me." He said looking at me.

"DO you hate me now that you've had time to think?" I asked looking down clenching the sheets. I understand if he did.

"Bull shit," I looked up at him with surprise, "I love you more. I already told you I like that you are into S and M and I hate Grimmjow not you."

All I could do was blush look down and say "Oh". I felt so stupid.

"Um, I'ma get dressed and go down to see my Dad. What time is it?" I said starting to get up.

"Sure, it's about twelve. I'll go find Yachiru. She's probably dying from candy withdraw by now." Kenpachi looked down at me and gentle touch my cheek.

I stilled for a moment and slowly looked up at him. He leaned down and gave me a gentle and loving longing filled kiss.

"See you later tonight around 9 if that's okay?" he asked leaning up. I almost didn't hear him.

"Uh, yeah, see you tonight." He left and I started to cry.

I have never been kissed that gently. Grimmjow even during the better days and times, never done that. Just because I love S and M he assumed I never wanted gentle, but he was wrong. I would settle on never having sex again if someone would treat me as something precious.

**(Normal Prov.)**

Isshin knocked on Ichigo's door as he walked in. He stopped as he saw his son crying with his heads in his hands.

Ichigo looked up startled and whipped his eyes, "Damn-it Dad you don't knock and pen the door, you wait from someone to open it."

Isshin just went over and pulled his son into a hug. "Did Kenpachi do anything to you?" He asked pulling back and looking Ichigo in the eyes, "If he did I'll kill him."

Ichigo shook his head, "No, he just…he just treated me gently." He said looking down trying to hold back more tears. He has cried enough he didn't feel like crying anymore.

Isshin sighed and hugged him tightly. "Ichigo, go downstairs and wait in room one of the clinic. I'll be there in second."

Ichigo sniffed and walked out the door. Isshin sighed and made Ichigo's bed and grabbed the cup from last night. He was turning around and almost tripped on something under the bed.

**(Isshin's Prov.)**

I set the cup back down and Ichigo's desk to see what it was.

I pulled out a large red velvet box from under Ichigo's bed. This was a little odd. Ichigo was never one to like things like this. I put it on the bed and decided to look through to see if it was Grimmjow's things.

I dropped my arm with the lid next to my side as a gaped at what was in the box. I never realized my son actually like those things. I thought all the things Grimmjow did were just abusive…I never thought that Ichigo would…

I put the lid back on and put it further under the bed. I stood and walked down to the clinic.

Ichigo looked up from the bed he sat on and stared at me, "Hey, do you want to check me over or something?"

I ignored the question grabbed my medical bag and just wheeled my chair over in front of him.

"Dad?" he looked confused. I sighed and looked down.

"Ichigo," I looked up and stared at my beautiful son, "I saw the box under your bed."

Ichigo's eyes got huge with fear and he turned a shade of green, "Oh God no." He tried to scramble away from me, but I grabbed ahold of him and held him as he struggled to push me away.

"Ichigo calm down!" I said with more volume than I intended. "I don't care that you like that stuff."

I could hear him start to whimper and I clutched him tighter. "With the way your acting I can tell you are ashamed and is this why you never stopped him and told me? Because you were ashamed?"

Ichigo stilled and shook his head yes.

"Don't be ashamed son." I pulled him up sat down and held his hands looking him right his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you liking that sort of thing. Hell, I'm even in to some of it." I saw him blush.

"Look son, if someone as beautiful as your mother could deal with me and my interests then I damn good and well someone will love you no matter what." Ichigo stared to at me with and expression of awe and hope.

I heard him laugh and he said, "Ew Dad, that's more than I needed to know."

I laughed and grabbed my bag, "Let's get you patched up."

I heard him whisper "Thanks Dad."


End file.
